


The Zero Year pt 2

by fetchmeagiraffe



Series: Turn Left [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchmeagiraffe/pseuds/fetchmeagiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old boys didn't really do it for Kate. They were, as a rule, smelly and too hormonal. Lucky for her, 17 year old girls were nearly as gullible.</p><p>(AU where Kate seduced Laura instead of Derek.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zero Year pt 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



> Many many thanks to the mods for running the Purimgifts challenge! And thanks to [westacadia](http://westacadia.tumblr.com/) and the Ladyfriend for beta-duties.

Scott couldn’t get his new senses under control enough to realize Laura wasn’t the alpha. She felt like she was babysitting again.

Laura sent Scott to the bloodied bus and didn’t give him the easy answers. She hoped the alpha would show up and claim them both, but she also was tired of being accused of murder and kind of hoped he’d cut that shit out.

-

The bullet in her arm reeked of Kate. Laura couldn’t actually tell if this was true or if she was hallucinating, but she snarled at Stiles and wanted it gone either way. 

(Afterwards, she’d think she should maybe have been more focused on the concern of wolfsbane reaching her heart. She tried not to think too often. )

She took Scott to see Uncle Peter. He thought the Argent girl was innocent. She needed him to see what that family was capable of doing.

“Derek and I were at school already. We were the only ones in high school, back then the middle and elementary schools started later,” Laura said. She kept her eyes fixed on the wisps of hair on Uncle Peter’s burned side. That looked the least like him. It was easier. “Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only one to make it out.”

“What makes you so sure that they set the fire?” Scott asked. Demanded. She wanted to shove his face in the ashes of her house and tell him to use his nose for a change.

“They’re the only ones who knew about us.” They were the only ones smart enough to use a pretty young hunter to seduce a stupid young werewolf. Second verse, same as the first.

-

Haunting the house wasn’t her worst idea ever – Kate would forever win those honors – but it was definitely up the list. Everyone knew exactly where to find her. Maybe she should just get a cell phone.

“No one home,” said the young d-bag hunter with the awkward piercing. “Maybe she’s out burying a bone in the backyard.”

“Really? Dog jokes?” Kate asked. “Amateur. This bitch has heard those all before. What she hasn’t heard is how much I appreciated those abs her brother had. He looked like he knew how to fuck a girl good. Maybe I should have given him a test run before slicing those abs apart. I bet he really would have been great back in high school.”

Laura screamed and charged, and felt deeply satisfied when she heard the first hunter’s bones crack. It masked the sound of Kate’s cattle prod charging, though.

“This one grew up in all the right places,” Kate said. Laura was pinned down at her feet in the ashes of the living room, and it was like every nightmare she’d ever had. “I don’t know whether to kill it or lick it.”

Laura didn’t know who the alpha was, couldn’t come up with a lie quickly enough to sell it. “You haven’t changed much,” Kate said. “Still a big disappointment.”

-

Laura was getting very tired of running.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf screencaps by Grande Caps


End file.
